Reverse Rewind
by Bault-Vice
Summary: After overcoming a terrible conflict, a lone warrior must find a way to piece back together the life that he once had. But when he over time becomes attached to the life he is currently living, he will have to make a choice between them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Blinding…this strange light's so blinding…_

_And this fire…why is there fire all around me?...Why doesn't it burn?_

_I don't remember something like this happening...guess this is what happens when you activate the Gate..._

_The Gate...the one thing that opened and sealed their fates...the deal I made to that thing was simple..._

_...I gave it those responsible for its sealing...and in return it holds them off long enough for me to get out alive..._

_Of course that monster would go for such a deal…who wouldn't be up for a little revenge?...but those people had what were coming to them…_

_For destroying my city…for killing my loved ones…for causing strife and death in what was once an era of peace…_

_All those years of world peace…out the fucking window because of 20 or so warriors…_

_That thing…Legion or whatever…it wouldn't be able to kill every one of them - they all mostly killed off each other…I had to kill a couple of them, myself…_

_Why would comrades go out and kill each other off like that?…there's honestly no sense in it…_

_They thought they were heroes…what exactly did they do that was all so heroic? _

_They were more better off being a demolition crew...they get a job done, but they cause tremendous collateral damage..._

_It was a shame that I was so late in realizing it before...but its better late than never...at least I got to where I am now..._

_Speaking of which…where am I, exactly?_

_I can't hardly see…it feels like I'm falling…wait…it seems the light's dying down a bit…_

_Excellent…Earth…right where I'm supposed to be…wait a minute…something's not right, here…_

_How come everything is so…green? Where are all the cities…All I see here are a few towns…_

_Great…I'm free-falling into bum-fuck Egypt…well, I better spot my landing…_

_What the-…I can't move my body…and I can't slow myself down…_

_Just how fast am I going, here?…Okay, It looks like I'm not heading into the ground…_

_I'm gonna crash into a lake…oh thank merciful God…wait, what's that next to it?_

_It looks like a cliff…and it looks really big…with sharp, jagged spikes…FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-_


	2. Chapter One  Arrival on a Star

**Chapter One - Arrival of the Scion**

A young girl inhaled the cool air as she looked up at the night sky. She gazed in awe as thousands of thin, bright streams of light rushed through the blackness above, with the moon dead in the center. She wore an expression of pure amazement on how big it seemed from atop of the wooden-paneled roof of the two-story house that she sat on. It was one of those rare moments in life to bear witness to a meteor shower, especially under the full moon. The girl turned her body around, looking over her shoulder, still wearing that excited expression on her face.

"Come on, sister!" laughed the girl, "you're missing it!"

"I'm coming, sis!" called a more feminine voice from below.

A figure came into view from below, stepping onto the roof. It was a young lady, looking to be in her late teens with long, wavy brunette hair. She wore a dress that came down to her ankles, with white and gold as dominant colors, and strangely brown farmer's boots. She strode over to the girl, and sat down next to her, her feet dangling off the edge of the roof. She seemed to have a motherly complexion about her as she turned to the girl.

"You enjoying the show?" asked the lady, turning towards the stars.

"Yep!" chirped the girl, looking up towards the stars, as well, "Hey sister, what is all this called?"

"I'm not sure," pondered the lady, sighing, "Dad used to call this a meteor shower a long time ago…"

"A meteor shower…sounds nice," the girl smiled, "the moon looks so big tonight."

The lady looked at the larger-than-usual moon, and took notice to it, "You know, now that you mention it, it does seem pretty big."

"Do you think that any of those lights will come this way?" asked the girl.

"Probably not, sister."

"Then what's that?"

The girl pointed towards the sky towards one of the lights in the sky that seemed to be steadily increasing in size. The lady noticed this, as well, and paused, captivated by the sight. As the light drew closer, it began to catch aflame, like a spectacle of colors. Though consumed and shrouded in the blaze, it was apparent that the light was in fact a meteor. After several seconds, the meteor touched down to the earth, creating a loud explosion that shook the earth slightly. The girl fell backwards out of surprise, while the lady stood up. She turned to the girl, a concerned look on her face.

"What was that, sister?" asked the girl, scared.

"I don't know, but it seems that it landed near the lake a mile from here," answered the lady, looking at the smoke rising from where the meteor struck down, "you get inside the house, I'll go see what happened."

"But sis-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts," snapped the lady, "I'll be back shortly."

"Fine…" pouted the girl.

Meanwhile, at the Cliffside where the meteor crashed, a figure slowly phased through the rising smoke, and plummeted headlong into the water below, along with a number of debris, as well. For a minute or so, the only sounds were made in the area were the numerous small chunks of rock sliding into the water. But then, a figure shot up to the edge of the lake, gasping for breath as he crawled his way onto dry land. The man looked rather young for his age, with brown hair that spiked in all directions, with two large bangs drooping over his face. He wore a very tattered and burnt jacket over his muscular physique, with his abdominal region wrapped tightly in a white sash. He had numerous cuts and burns all over his body, and he more or less looked like a complete wreck. He got himself to his knees, his hands holding him up.

"Dammit…that hurt," gasped the man as he coughed up a mixed concoction of water, blood, and dirt, "ugh…"

The man struggled himself to his feet, spitting out another wad of blood out from the side of his mouth. He seemed in a daze, unsure of where exactly he was. He looked upwards towards the night sky, and took notice of the spectacle that was occurring, brightening the darkness around him to a degree. His strained look wore down a bit at the sight, and a small grin formed on his face.

"Well, that's definitely something I haven't seen in a while," mused the man; but then he took notice of the moon, and felt a chill creep down his spine, losing his grin, "Is it just me, or am I getting some nasty juju vibes from that moon?…"

The man suddenly felt a rumbling sound echo through the area, as the ground began to shake. The man took a step back, a surprised look on his face. But as quick as the rumbling came, it dissipated. His eyes narrowed, as he turned towards the Cliffside that he unintentionally collided into, which was still giving out smoke. He held out his hand in front of him, which was starting to have ripples of air swirling around it, and made a slashing motion towards the Cliffside. After a few seconds, the cliff suddenly exploded repeatedly outwards in a viscera of shattered stone and dust, which rained downward slowly onto terra firma. Smoke shot outwards, and covered the area around him like a fog.

The man regained his composure and looked around. Normally he would be able to see though something such as this, but he still must've been fairly weakened from his previous hardships as well as the recent impact. He held out his hand once more, and made a lazily-done downward sweep, in hopes that the debris clears away. As by a gust of wind, the smoke cleared away, as a deep growl seemed to emerge from right behind the man. He whirled around, alarmed, and bore witness to the source of the growl. He took a step back, his fists clenched.

"What the hell…is that?" gritted the man.

The young lady was at a sprint as she was going down the main dirt road path. At first, she was at a paced walk, taking her time. But then she heard some a chain of explosion go off about a minute ago at the same spot where the crash occurred, so she decided to really pick up the pace. She kept up that pace, knowing that the site wasn't too far away. However, as she came around the corner, and saw to her left about a couple hundred yards away was a scene of raw destruction of the Cliffside, and not to far from the lake was the confrontation between the strange man, and what looked like a massive ape beast. The lady went closer to the scene, keeping out of sight and at a safe distance, finally getting a look at the beast the man was facing.

The beast looked ape-like, and stood 9 feet tall and strong, with large muscular clawed arms and legs with that were just as big topped with hoofed feet. Its while body was covered with a thick, spiked golden fur that shot upwards, and massive steer horns on its head that look as sharp as a sword. It's nose was fit with a thick brass ring that went through and between its nostrils. A golden glow emanated from its body, caused the ground it stood on to crack under its power. The lady was surely terrified by not only the presence that it carries, but also the fact that she had no idea what it was. She wanted to run away, but her body seemed to deny her of such. She was also wondering how the man was even going to handle this monster.

The man's surprised look twisted into a cocky smirk. He had a strong look in his eyes as he spread his legs out slightly in order to hold his ground. He held his hand out to the side, which began to glow with a bright teal light. The light extended outwards for three or four feet, and after a few seconds, the light faded, revealing a rather sharp, single-edged sword, ornate in gold and a type of black steel with a green jewel fit on the hilt. He shifted the weight in front of himself, and got into a combative stance, the blade's tip pointing in the face of the ape.

"Looks like you have a hunk of power in your body, stinky. Lets see what's up!" cackled the man, gripping the hilt of the blade tightly.

In response to the man's taunt, the beast gave a load roar, and decided to make the first move in this inevitable fight. It cocked its massive arm back, and aimed a wide punch towards the man. Seeing as the beast's fist was the same size as the man's torso, the man quickly leapt upwards into the air, narrowly dodging the massive arm, which decimated the ground below him. He quickly looked down at the destruction that was just a few feet below him - whatever that thing was held a lot of strength, regardless of it being just brute strength. The man saw an opening, and aimed a diagonal slash towards the beast's face, hoping to end this quickly. The beast instinctively leapt back several meters, dodging the slash as well as leveling the grass under its feet. The monster crouched down, and jetted off the ground, sailing upwards into the air, and thrust itself downward towards the man fists first, attempting to hammer him into the ground. The man grinned, and seemingly vanished into thin air as the beast's strike was a few feet from his face. The attack instead slammed into the ground, pulverizing the earth below, causing a crater to form with fissures around where its fists impacted.

The man reappeared about fifty or so feet away from the beast, crouched down like an tiger stalking its prey. His grin never left his face, seemingly enjoying this encounter. The golden beast retracted its fists from the ground, and rushed towards the man's direction, claws cocked and ready to tear anyone who stood in its way into ribbons. The man cocked his sword back, and aimed a wide horizontal slash towards the charging beast. The beast, strangely, did a mighty flip over the swordsman, its arms now holding a golden orb of lightning, which cackled the air around the beast. The man whirled around, his eyes widened in surprise at what the monster was looking down at. His body twisted around, and he shot himself into a full sprint, dust kicking off his feet as he grinded the soles of his sneakers into the ground. His mouth opened in an almost feral roar.

"Oh crap," the man gasped before shouting outwards, "RUN!"

The woman's eyes widened as the she saw the beast raise its arms over its head, the ball of lightning beginning to churn and grow larger as more electricity was being pumped into it. She tried to move her body, but it still refused to move. The beast backwards, and flung its orb of lightning towards the woman, all in hopes of turning her into a charred slab of meat. But then, she felt a shadow sweep in front of her, facing the ball of lightning head-on. The shadow quickly became consumed by the lightning, and a deafening crash of thunder rang through the air, making the woman fall backwards, clutching her ears in pain from being too close. After a few seconds, the wave of pain passed and she slowly rose to her feet, trying to get her bearings. However, as she was about to turn around to see what happened, she was face-to-snout with the electric beast, which gave a rather furious and intimidating snarl.

The woman slowly stepped back, in synch with the monster's prowling movements. She was trembling, terrified of the beast, which was only more amplified when the strange man was blown away by the large ball of electricity just seconds ago. The beast raised up one of its massive arms, its claws clenched into a fist the size of a mini fridge, ready to deliver the final blow. The woman fell flat on her back, tripping on her own feet. She closed her eyes, mentally praying for a quick death to come…

Suddenly, the golden demon was caught by an invisible force, and was sent flying back, sprawling across the grassy earth. The woman's eyes opened, confused to see the beast slowly rise to a standing position, a bit of a daze. She looked around to see who or what was the source of the assault. When she turned to a nearby tree stump, it revealed to be the man from earlier, smoke rising from his open left hand, which was pointed in the beast's direction. The man was severely burnt, and had numerous cuts and wounds on his body. The clothes on his upper torso were gone, and what was worse was that he also now bore a large gash on his forehead, which was pouring blood. A bluish-green sphere of energy was resonating around his being, almost like a barrier to protect him. The man cocked his sword forward, an insane grin forming on his face.

"Hey! Stinky!" the man called out to the beast, "you aren't done with me just yet! I'm still here!"

The beast noticed its former foe, which was still alive, and let out a deafening roar, which rocked the landscape. The woman was forced to clench her ears tightly in order to keep her eardrums from rupturing. The man, however, was not so easily swayed, being unaffected by the roar. The man leapt off of the tree stump, and rushed forward towards the beast, zigzagging across the ground to build himself up momentum. The beast reached outwards, and attempted to snatch the man right out of his shoes. The man leapt up into the air, dodging the grab, and soared above the beast, his sword raised high above his head.

"Omega…STINGRAY!" bellowed the man, his sword glowing with the same energy as the sphere that was around him.

The man did a front flip in the air, and aimed a vertical slash towards the golden demon's head. The beast raised its arm up to block, but the blade still struck home, sending the beast flying backwards, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. The man touched down on the ground, his blade pointed at the beast's direction. The energy that resonated along the sword faded away, revealing the blade being splattered with blood. The man got into another swords stance, waiting for the beast's next move.

The beast got back to a vertical stance, groaning as it did so. The beast's right horn was gone, and a large, bleeding gash was carved into right along the right side of its face, just missing the right eye. The golden demon had its right arm curled up around its abdomen, revealing 2 of its four clawed fingers were missing, blood trickling from where they once resided. The beast looked at the ground in front of hit and back to the man, who was ready to continue the fight. It swiped at the ground with its free arm, and turned towards the nearest cliff, leaping atop of it. It turned away from the man, and lumbered off, defeated.

The man grinned in victory as the sphere of energy around him faded off in a gust of wind, disappearing from sight. The man turned to the woman, giving her a "thumbs up", before falling to his knees and onto his face, passing out from the wounds he had endured. The woman rushed towards the man, and kneeled in front of him, inspecting his wounds. He looked like he lost a lot of blood, and the burns on his body from where the ball of lightning hit did not exactly seem to make matters any better, either. The woman grunted as she picked up the man, slinging him over her shoulders.

"I don't know what you are, stranger, but you need a doctor," grunted the woman, shifting her weight to support his body, "We better move if you want to live to brag about all of this."

The woman turned around, and trekked back up the hill from where she recently came down from. She wasn't sure why she was carrying this man, who seemed to have strange powers and abilities. But she felt that she could wriggle the information out of the man once he gets better; well, _if_ he gets better.


End file.
